


Define the Relationship

by Fluphies



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluphies/pseuds/Fluphies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude spends his days exchanging flirty glances with his best friend, but they have yet to put a label on the relationship. Taylor offers Jude some dating advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define the Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a little while after the bedroom kiss.

Once things had died down, and once Daria and Connor had finally ended it, things seemed back to normal at Anchor Beach. Jude went along with life as if all the drama from after the camping trip never happened. Except it did, and that meant sharing flirty glances with his best friend during science class, at lunch, and in the halls; after some thought, he realized that was nothing new. It was nothing official, but people were beginning to catch onto the chemistry between them.

At lunch, Jude spotted Taylor sitting alone at her usual table (he and Connor had been removed after the breakup). “Where’s Daria?”

Taylor motioned for Jude to sit with her, “She’s sick. It’s just a cold though.” Jude hadn’t even noticed her missing during class earlier, but he guessed he was too focussed on other things. “Where’s Connor?”

“Uh, he’s in the lunch line,” Jude replied, pulling his brown-bag lunch from his backpack and removing the contents.

“Oh,” Taylor said as she bit into her sandwich. They sat there awkwardly because even though they enjoyed each other’s company, when their friends split, they split with them. They hadn’t had a proper chance to catch up since then. Taylor finished her mouthful before speaking again, “Do you know why they broke up? Daria said it was sudden.”

Jude hesitated, thinking of an answer, “Well, I- um, I think that, uh, I mean I don’t really know.”

A smirk grew on Taylor’s face, “Shutup, you know something,” she bumped Jude’s forearm, “He had to have told you something. You guys have been inseparable since the breakup.”

“Have we?”

“Seriously, you’ve been joined at the hip. I doubt he hasn’t told you anything.”

Jude swallowed roughly.

“Spill,” Taylor edged.

“We kind of have a thing.”

“A thing? Like you’re dating? Are you guys a couple?”

“No,” Jude fiddled with the grape in his hand, “I mean, I wish. We haven’t really talked about it.”

“Have you kissed?” Taylor asked hesitantly, though she really wanted to know.

Embarrassed, Jude buried his face in his hands, “Yes.” He thought back to their first kiss in the tent, his hushed laughter interrupted by Connor’s lips pressing against his. Then he thought back to second kiss, this time with the lights on and no apologies afterwards. This time he knew it wasn’t Connor’s little experiment, but an expression of how he felt, and that’s what made it so special.

“Then you totally need to dtr,” was Taylor’s advice.

“DTR?” Jude was still out of the loop with all of Taylor’s weird acronyms.

“Define the relationship. Ask him to be your boyfriend,” she explained. “If that’s what you want. He’s definitely single. And if it doesn’t seem like he’s gonna ask you then you’ve gotta step up yourself.”

“I don’t know,” Jude glance down at his food again.

The pair was interrupted, when Connor dropped his tray onto the table, “Don’t know what?”

Jude didn’t respond, mouth wide open. Had Connor heard anymore of their conversation?

Connor glanced back and forth between the other kids, searching for an answer. The look on Taylor’s face showed that she had an idea, “I was just telling Jude how I thought the two of you would make a cute couple.”

Both boys were taken aback by her confession. Jude didn’t say anything. He was too busy running through scenarios in his mind; scenarios where Connor thought everyone was gonna find out then ends their relationship right then and their.

“I have to use the bathroom,” Jude finally announced, standing up from the table and speed walking towards the school building, not bothering to take his stuff with him. He just really needed to clear his head, then hopefully when he returned to the table, the conversation will have taken a new direction.

Just a few strides from the restrooms a voice called out for him, “Hey, Jude, wait up!” Connor pulled the smaller boy into an empty classroom.

“I told Taylor about us,” Jude blurted.

The other boy just smiled, “I figured.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No,” Connor looked at his toes, “I was hoping we could tell other people, soon. Maybe not my dad, but your family and some of the people at school.Only if that’s what you want.”

Jude didn’t reply until Connor looked back up at him, “Tell them what?”

“That we’re boyfriends,” Connor cringed internally, expecting some sort of backlash. Jude just smiled and pressed a short kiss on the taller boy’s cheek.

“Okay.”

 **  
** The new boyfriends strolled side by side, Connor’s arm over Jude’s shoulders, back to the table. His gesture was casual, but enough to show Jude he meant what he said. Together, they decided Taylor would be the first to know. She did think they made a cute couple, after all.


End file.
